Arthur Kriticos
Arthur Kriticos is the main protagonist of Thir13en Ghosts, and was meant to be the thirteenth ghost in the Black Zodiac. History Arthur was the loving and caring husband of Jean and father of Bobby and Kathy Kriticos. However, one night, Jean was horribly burnt by a fire caused by a stray log from the fireplace alighting the Christmas tree, and later died in hospital. Arthur was deeply heartbroken by this, and his family was forced to move to a crampy apartment, and hire a nanny. One day, however, their lawyer, Ben Moss, visited them with news that Arthur's uncle, Cyrus had been seemingly killed, and that they had inherited his mansion. That night, Arthur and his family moved into the mansion, fascinated by its advanced technology and other features. They also met a power company employee at the house, claiming that the house was draining its power from all the others in the area. While the family explored the mansion, Dennis reealed himself to Arthur and Moss, and that he knew Cyrus and that he owed him money. At that moment, Dennis suddenly had a vision, and when Arthur tried to help, he unintentionally showed Dennis his entire life, including his loss. The house then automatically sealed itself up, trapping the family and Dennis inside. When Arthur and the others noticed Bobby was missing, and Arthur planned to search the basement, Dennis protested, yelling that there was ghosts down there. Arthur managed to calm Dennis though, skeptical of the ghosts, and split up to search the basement, going with Kathy. Arthur was completely skeptical of the ghosts until one viciously attacked his daughter. However, Kalina made a timely arrival and used a flare to force the Jackal to release Kathy before a sliding glass door closed between him and them. Kalina then used Kathy's spectral viewers to allow Arthur to see the ghost, much to his shock. While Arthur and Kalina were distracted with Kalina explaining Cyrus's ghost hunting, Arthur found Kathy to have disappeared. Arthur wanted to find Kathy, but the two were forced to retreat by the First Born Son. After the two narrowly escaped from the Hammer up into the house, they met up with Dennis and Maggie. Kalina said that they would be safe in the house's library as it had the most spell protection. The four were able to make a narrow escape from the Pilgrimess into the library, where Kalina revealed to Arthur that the Withered Lover was in fact, the ghost of Jean. Arthur was horrified at this, and when he discovered that Dennis knew this from when he absorbed Arthur's memories, Arthur expressed great horror and fury, particularly at Dennis. Kalina then explained what the machine was, and lied to him that the Broken Heart was a failsafe that would deactivate the machine, to trick Arthur into completing the Black Zodiac. When Maggie refused to allow Arthur to sacrifice himself, Kalina suggested they blow it up to destroy it. Arthur decided to search the basement of the house for his missing kids, using a detached pane of glass for protection with Dennis coming with him. When the Hammer and the Juggernaut attacked the two, Dennis trapped Arthur behind the glass wall and Arthur was forced to watch as the two ghosts brutally overwhelmed and killed Dennis. The Withered Lover then visited Arthur before the Latin chant sucked her and the other ghosts to the core of the machine. Arthur was at first left cowering in a corner, but once he saw his children at the core of the machine, he rushed to the confrontation, but then discovered his actually alive uncle. Furious at Cyrus, the two had a brutal confrontation which ended when Maggie freed the ghosts from their trance and they threw Cyrus into the rotating crest of razor rings at the machine's core. The machine then began to malfunction, and Arthur waited for a break in the crest before he leaped to his children. The house then exploded, and Arthur confessed to his children that he didn't know they would be protected, and just wanted not to lose them. The three are then visited by Jean's ghost one last time. Trivia * The symbol of the Broken Heart (the ghost Arthur was meant to become) is on the key to the mansion. Category:Thir13en Ghosts characters